aventuras escolares
by twilight y flash love
Summary: la escuela pude ver grades aventuras


**Aventuras escolares **

**Capitulo 1: todos a detención **

era un día tranquilo en poniville en el colegio canderlot todo era tranquilo o bueno casi ya que cierto profesor era muy cruel con los alumnos los castigaba por pequeñeces y más a dos chicos flash sentry y rainbow dash ellos eran los que se metían más en problemas por algunas razón aparente siempre terminaban en detención la clases hbian casi terminado todos estaban descanso algunos caminaban por los pasillos y otros se encontraban en la cafetería solo cuatro chicas son encontraban ahí y estas eran rarity que hablaba por celular con su novio fancy pants pinkie que estaba siendo pinkie applejack que almorzaba tranquila alado de fluttersy ahora que flutter era novia de bic mac se habían vuelta más unidad

-oigan han visto a la twi y rainbow –decía pinke

-pues twi debe estar con flash y si no dando clases a algunos alumnos ya la conocen -decía Apple

-rainbow dash debe estar platicando soccer –decía fluttershy

Mientras tanto en el salón

-vamos soarin de bes prestar atención si quieres pasar el examen cuñadito –decía twiligth

-ya te dije que no me digas cuñado se oye raro –decía soarin un poco molesto

-por que no soy novia de flash y ustedes dos son hermanos no –decía twiligth

-si lo se pero no me gusta que me digas así –decía soarin viendo a su amiga

-esta bien tranquilo don gruñón – decía twiligth molestando un poco a su compañero

-vamos a estudiar si o no –decía soarin

-bien ya sigamos – decía twiligth

Mientras en la cancha de futbol flash y rianbow se encontraban hablando

-espero pasar matemáticas –decía rianbow

-lo harás twi te ayudo a estudiar –decía flash

-es cierto bueno y dime tu y twi ya han tenido ya sabes cositas raras –decía rianbow dash

-que espera oye ella es mi novia y bueno por que preguntas esas cosas – decía flash muy rojo casi como tomate por el comentario de su amiga

-jajaja de vistes ver tu cara jaja eso no tiene precio –decía rianbow a carcajadas al ver la expresión de su amigo

-eso no fue divertido –decía flash molesto y algo rojo al recodar la pregunta de su amiga

-okey ya perdón –decía ella mientras lanzaba la pelota

Después de unos minutos ambos siguieron hablando hasta que rainbow lanzo el balón y por accidente golpeo el vidrio de la sala de profesores provocando que fuera castigada después de unas horas flash fue castigado por estar fuera de clases cundo todos se reunieron hablar todos se enteraron

-bien como siempre se meten en problemas – decía twiligth un poco molesta

-ohh perdón twi enserio perdóname –decía flash con cara de perrito castigado

-no es nuestra culpa –decía rainbow molesta

-miren sabemos que el profe hans es muy malo –decía soarin

-si i por eso necesitamos que dos de ustedes nos acompañen a mi y al carita de perrito a detención -decía rainbow

Todos retrocedieron dejando enfrente a twiligth y a soarin

-genial gracias por ofrecerse ayudarnos chicos –decia flash

Ambos vieron a sus amigos detrás de ellos

-esperan yo nunca he estado castigada como le hare –decía twiligth

-bueno yo fui castigado un vez pero fue hace años –decía soarin

Ambos chicos no sabían como ser castigados todo lo que hacían le Salía mal y terminaba con agradecimientos ya faltaba poco para la salida

-enserio chicos si es difícil tener detención –decía soarin

-ni que lo digas debemos encontrar otra forma de ir ahí –decía twiligth

-olvídalo amor no debí pedirte algo así –decía flash

-si ya que no podemos demostrar como es el profesor –decía rianbow

-por que están difícil tener detención –decía twiligth molestas azotando un poco su casillero

-quien azoto el casillero –decía el profe hans molesto saliendo del salón de maestros

-yo –decía twiligth

-detención esta noche –decía el profesor

-enserio wow –decía la chica feliz

-wow –decía el profe algo molesto y confundido

-hay que rudo –decía twiligth con sarcasmo

-lo lograste pero faltas tu soarin –decía rianbow viendo a su novio

-pero que hago –decía el

Para la mala suerte en ese momento tocaron el timbre así los 4 decidieron que soarin se escondiera en el armario y gravara a l profesor en la noche todo estaba planeado rainbow y flash se sentaron juntos por orden del profesor después de unos minutos el salió así el salón de profesores a ver un documental dejando a todos los castigados solos

-voy por soarin –decía rainbow

Soarin subió con ayuda de unas escaleras al salón de detención haciendo ruidos de ave en momento el profesor regresaba al salón todos se fueron a sentar dejando a soarin en la venta en ese momento twi se acercó para ayudarlo o eso creía el ya que lo empujo provocando que este callera después de minutos el profesor salió al ver que todo estaba normal

-iré por soarin- decía rainbow

-caí en un arbusto –decía soarin algo lastimado

Soarin entro y puso una cámara oculta

-oye por que hiciste eso –decía soarin molesto

-fue divertido además no teníamos tiempo –decía twiligth

-hermano dile algo –decía soarin pidiendo ayuda a flash

-que tiene razón fue diverido-decia flash

-oye eso no fue divertido casi muero – decía soarin molesto

-si casi pero no además no te enejarías con tu cuñadita jeje –decía rabino

Los tres se sonrojaron por lo que rainbow dijo unos minutos después soarin se escondió para activar la cámara el presfeor empezó a repotarcastigos hacerles hacer ejerció sabiendo que está prohibido hacerlo

-he profesor la directora dice que los maestros no pueden impartir castigos de actitud física – decía twiligth

Después de unos minutos el profesor hizo examen dándoles a todos uno menos a twiligth

-he profesor no me hado mi examen –decía twiligth

Pero el profesor solo le mostro el examen con una gran f cosa que a todos les sorprendió y molesto ya que twiligth nunca reprobaba ningún examen y ahora tenia un mala calificación

-mis padres me van a matar –decía twiligth recargado su cabeza en el pupitre

-y luego me harán volver como zombie para matarme de nuevo estaré castigada para toda mi vida no podre ver a daring doo que cruel-decía twiligth

El castigo termino y todos se fueron a casa al día siguiente la directora llamo a todos los alumnos ala salón de audio visuales para ver un película pero para la sorpresa de todos era el video que mostraba como era el profesor hans maltrataba a los alumnos con actitudes físicas y reprobando algunos sin razón para la suerte de todos el profesor fue expulsado y todo regreso ala normalidad

Continuara

Espero que les guste este es mi primer fics que lo hago largo estaba inspirada jeje el fics se centra en dos parejas solo dos bueno nos vemos luego


End file.
